


Until the End of the World

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Blow Jobs, Character Study, Kinda Dark, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi thanks Eren for all his sacrifices to humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote months ago and forgot about. I ran across it the other day and decided to clean it up a little. 
> 
> It's an AU where Eren is able to re-seal Wall Maria. Erwin is an enabler. And Levi is afraid he'll destroy everything he touches.

They finally took back Wall Maria. 

No one else realizes they are still so far from being out of this ordeal. Although contained, the expanse of land is still littered with titans. It will take months to eradicate them just between the walls. The basement to Eren's house is buried under so much rubble it will take weeks after that before an excavation team can even get to it. They don't even know what they'll find there. Soldiers will continue to lose their lives. 

They accomplish so much and it is still so little.

And it is so long still since Levi has seen past those walls.

Eren slips quietly onto the barstool next to Levi, cradling a half-empty mug of beer. He's smiling, bright-eyed, and eager. He fits so perfectly in with the happy buzz of the party, so threatening to the gloom of Levi's world. Even at seventeen, and after two years of watching his friends be killed, tortured, and devoured, he still foolishly hopes for another world. 

He is such a stupid boy.

To his credit, Eren doesn't bother asking Levi why he's at the bar, alone, and not knocking back shots with Hange and Erwin. Whether this is from an actual understanding of Levi or simply lack of observation is hard to say. 

Levi lacks the consideration. "Why aren't you over there bothering your friends?" 

Eren shrugs, his face remains the same irritating picture of innocence and naiveté. He looks back toward their table with gentle grin. "They're all a little drunk. A little embarrassing. And you looked kind of lonely over here."

Levi laughs humorlessly. "I've been alone for a long time and I'm damn used to it. I don't need a noisy brat bothering me. Go back and have fun with your friends."

Eren laughs softly and leans in closer to Levi, his arm brushing gently along Levi's shoulder. He smells like freshly cut grass and rain, like wind and air; he smells like the _outside_. Levi has never understood how that can possibly be. 

He's close enough now that his breath barely tickles Levi's ear when he speaks, "I'd rather talk to you, sir."

Levi snorts. "You're a goddamn piece of work," he says roughly. Above his glass, he shoots a glance to the busy barmaid, who smiles brightly at Eren every time she walks by. She's a cute young thing - all curly yellow hair and big brown eyes. Levi shifts his gaze back to Eren, still sitting there giddy and oblivious. He hasn't spared her a single look, this innocent boy. "You're a damn war hero, kid. You could fuck any girl in this bar and you're _here_ , talking to me."

Eren laughs again at that, which isn't quite the reaction Levi expected. Eren turns toward Levi with his big, innocent eyes. "Yeah," he concedes, "I am. I could probably have my pick. And I'm _here_ talking to you."

Eren stares straight at him and their knees touch under the bar. Levi narrows his eyes at Eren and the din of the party slips away from his thoughts. Not so innocent, after all. "Don't." 

Eren's smile doesn't falter. He gives a tiny shrug and sighs softly. There is only a brief pause before he dismisses himself with a calm "Suit yourself."

And just like that, he walks away. He goes with no fight and no persistence and the pungent smell of cheap beer goes with him. Levi watches him go, his retreating back disappearing into the crowd. Levi tries to tell himself he's not disappointed. 

Stupid brat.

Levi returns to his drink - the same bitter drink he's been working on all evening - and eyes the festivities around him with distrust. He remembers being in Eren's shoes. He remembers the uncomfortable attention of being Humanity's Strongest Soldier and having people line up to get a piece of him, people that didn't even know who the hell he was but thought they did. Levi always hated it, but Eren is still so young. He has friends and loved ones. He is lucky in ways Levi never was. Unlucky in ways Levi wasn't. He deserves to enjoy this moment. 

Still lost in his scattered nostalgia, Levi barely notices when Erwin leans over the counter next to him, waving down that pretty little barmaid for another round of drinks to take to the officers. Even he's been jovial about their meager accomplishment today, yet another idiot on the ever increasingly tiring list. 

"Hange is still saving your seat. It's just us over there." he says into Levi's ear, against the noise of the crowd. Levi takes another swig of his drink and ignores the not-so-subtle invitation. Erwin sighs. "So even Eren couldn't put up with your sour mood tonight?"

Levi scoffs. Of course Erwin was watching him. Nosy bastard. Levi holds his glass to his lips and shifts his eyes back to Erwin, "He made a pass at me." 

Erwin outright laughs, in that careless way of his. "Well, no one ever said he didn't have guts." Erwin is still smiling broadly, like Eren's failed effort to bed a man twice his age is some sort of lifetime milestone. He sounds far too amused, "But why did you run him off? He's accomplished a lot for us. We all owe him. Is it really that hard for you to humor the kid, just a little?"

Levi turns and glares at Erwin. "Are you suggesting I suck his dick just to thank him for all of his sacrifices to humanity?"

Erwin shrugs, "If that's what it takes, yes."

Levi has no patience for Erwin's sense of humor. "You're a pile of shit," he mumbles, only half-serious, and shoves off from his seat. He's done with this party.

"Try to have a good night, Levi." Erwin calls after him, still smiling but no longer laughing. It's a sad sort of goodbye, like they all are these days. Levi doesn't look back. He intends to head straight out and back to his room for the night, but there are so many people milling about that it takes him a minute too long to get out the door. That one-minute is enough for Erwin's words to burrow under his skin -- an itch there is only one way to scratch.

Erwin knows Levi far too well. 

Levi's eyes drift back to the opposite end of the room and Eren is sitting at his table in the corner, back to Levi, playing a game with his friends and being chatted up by one of the new recruits. They're all laughing, having a good time, acting like something has actually changed in their world. They're all so stupid. Levi's jaw tightens. He strides over, through the throngs of drunk soldiers awestruck civilians. He smells the cheap beer and wine and all the heaps of people in desperate need of a shower. He's in a hurry when he taps Eren's shoulder to grab his attention quietly. Eren turns his head and Levi leans down and whispers, "Follow me."

Simple instructions and no wasted time. He doesn't look back as he exits the bar and into the hallway leading toward the rest of the inn. He doesn't worry if the rest of the table is questioning Eren's departure or about the scandalized expression on Eren's new companion's blushing face. Levi knows Eren is behind him. 

When they reach just far enough down the hallway that the light from the party barely touches the stone at their feet, Levi stops and abruptly shoves Eren against the brick wall. His hands find purchase under the hem of Eren's shirt while his mouth drags along the base of his neck. Eren gasps, a beautiful sound, and his hands fist on the back of Levi's jacket. 

There is no small talk, no explanation, no clear beginning, and no end. Levi's fingers easily unclasp the belts around his waist along with the button on his pants. Another hand traces up his side and along his ribs. Eren's hands travel to Levi's hair and he reaches down to kiss him but Levi pulls up his shirt and trails his open-mouthed kisses down Eren's abdomen while he sinks to his knees. Levi glances up just to see Eren's flushed face, barely visible in the darkened hallway. 

Levi hasn't even done anything to him and he's already a mess. 

Levi knows he shouldn't be doing this. This is a mistake. Their relationship, as it exists, is already so many kinds of fucked up. This added level of complexity is unnecessary and costly. This will come back to haunt them both.

Knowing this doesn't change the outcome. Levi pushes aside Eren’s belts and boxers just enough that he can take Eren’s length in his mouth. He's already hard. Already expecting this. Eren’s fingers instantly tangle in Levi's hair and he whimpers from above. He tastes as good as he smells, all sweet, musk, and bitterness. His heavy breaths turn to throaty moans and he pulls harder and harder at Levi’s hair. Levi has to forcibly hold Eren’s hips still to keep him still. Active and noisy as he is now, Levi idly wonders what Eren would be like full on, between the sheets. 

A force of nature, most likely.

It doesn’t take long for Eren’s voice to rise and grow more desperate. He’s already close. _Virgin_. 

Levi knows he's not even especially good at this, with limited experience receiving and even less giving. Eren either doesn’t mind or just doesn't know any better, but Levi is at the very least, aggressive, going down on him like neither of them will wake up come morning. He moves his tongue up and down Eren’s shaft with urgency, as though this may be their one and only chance. He tugs at Eren’s clothing, letting loose some unknown fire and finally allowing him to just thrust into his mouth. 

He almost gags. His own erection strains uncomfortably against his pants. He tastes Eren’s pre-cum. He rolls his hips uselessly.

Eren repeats his name.

Eren repeats his name.

Levi’s fingers dig into Eren’s hips. He’s vaguely aware he’s making noise too, like a damn whore. Why did he think this was a good idea again? Ladies and Gentlemen, here is _Captain-fucking-Levi_ sucking off his favorite subordinate in a dark hallway, with all the voices of their comrades carrying in from only a stones throw away. And he's more turned on than he has been in years.

He’s not really sorry.

Levi keeps his hands glued to Eren's hips, resisting the burning urge to touch himself. This is not about him. This is about Eren. And Eren is loud. He's doubled over. He's keening. He's close. He's close.

He cries out when he comes. The taste of him on the back of Levi's tongue is warm, bitter, awful, and incredible. Levi swallows and pulls away quickly, partly afraid someone is going to come running down the hall at any moment to check on them after the sound Eren made. Levi wipes his mouth with the hem of his sleeve and looks up at Eren. He’s face is flushed, chest moving with deep breaths, and eyes fluttering closed. 

No one comes running to find them.

The empty hallway is dark and quiet again. Levi stands, feeling out of breath and still painfully aroused. His legs are unsteady and shaky, so he leans forward against Eren, forehead hot against his collarbone and lips brushing against Eren’s skin. Levi is standing too close. 

Eren leans his head down and he exhales, a hot puff of air against the shell of Levi’s ear. Instead of redressing himself, his hands start roaming down Levi’s shivering spine, tracing along his waist, his hips, and fingers dipping below his belts. _Don't stop. Don't stop_. Levi pushes his hands away. He manages to keep his voice flat, “I was only told to thank you for everything you did.”

"You did that just to _thank_ me?" Eren asks. 

Levi can't tell Eren how he's wanted to do that for years. That he wants to do it again and again. That he wants to keep Eren in his room at night. Every night. Until the end of the world. "Well, I sure as hell didn't do it because I like the taste." 

The disappointment only flashes through Eren’s eyes for a brief moment. Levi turns to leave but Eren grabs his hand. 

"Is that really it? You're just going to blow me and leave?" Eren says, his voice challenging. Mocking. Childish. Levi glares at him, trying to ignore the heat against his palm. Eren continues, his eyes darkening, "You’re a liar. You were getting off on that. You _like me_."

"Don't flatter yourself." Levi says flatly and turns his gaze to their intertwined hands. “Let go of me.” 

Eren lets go but he stands his ground, fitting Levi with a harsh stare. The taste of Eren is stained against Levi’s tongue. The warmth of Eren’s fingers raking through his hair is engraved on his scalp. The delicious sound of Eren coming undone rings in his ears. 

Levi looks back at Eren's innocent, lying eyes. Beneath his longing is a need to destroy him and tear him down. Levi wants to hold Eren while he sleeps and whisper terrible things into his ear. He wants to watch that smile fade away, over and over. 

Eren thinks he understands. He thinks he sees right through him. He is wrong. Levi keeps his face blank and voice firm, "You have no idea what I want to do to you."

Eren doesn't hesitate. “Try me.”

The party continues down the hall, without them. Savior. Sacrifice. Hero. Eren knows nothing.

He is such a stupid boy.


End file.
